


Evermore

by Kellyjelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Company Owners, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cas is a tease, Castiel is an elevator boy, Claiming, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Many Kinks, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Castiel, Omega Garth, Pining, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Rough Sex, Sam and Dean run a business, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sweet Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, True Mates, alternative universe, courting, virgin Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: There’s a new opening for a job position at The Winchester Company.Co-presidents Alpha Dean Winchester and Alpha Sam Winchester were responsible for interviewing the lucky Omega who was chosen for the job. The boys weren’t ready for Omega Castiel to be their new elevator boy.Sam and Dean were in delicious trouble.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! 
> 
> I am on a roll and I decided to write a second Supernatural fic. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

In a world where money making companies compete with one another, no company in relation to construction and selling the finest iron along with valuable metals that come at a reasonable price reach the status of The Winchester Company. The Winchester Company began 74 years ago, back to when wages were paid in cents and overtime for workers were usually exploited with a side of no pay.

Of course, The Winchester Company has been owned through a bloodline of Alphas bearing the Winchester name with pride and an overgrown ego. The Winchester family has been known to mate with Omegas with a background glimmering with a well-known title along with wealthy roots that reached through secret rooms stashed with crispy new green bills of money.

Wealth marrying into wealth never assured the foundations of true love buried behind the marriage, it only secured the future of the company whenever the company experienced shortages of money, liquidation, and the basis of going bankrupt. Which at one point, The Winchester Company did experience.

The beginnings of The Winchester Company were hard but after a few years of being in business and learning the secrets to success, the running of the company became smoother. The company thrived in avoiding illegal transactions that could quicken their growth out of greed. The Winchester Company became one of the biggest and most important companies in America; expanding quickly and aiming to dominate every state in America, which eventually they did.

Although The Winchester Company is considered fairly _new_ and _young_ to the world of business, they were gaining high praise from companies with bigger egos and richer pockets. Such a huge success was not to be halted, at the moment, the president of The Winchester Company was John Winchester; an old-fashioned misogynistic Alpha with a taste for harnessing Omegas in their place whenever he had the chance.

It’s been two years since John’s father — Henry Winchester — passed away, Henry was a lovable president. Henry was an Alpha that surpassed the stereotypes connected to Alphas; instead of being dominating, authoritative, and superior to other secondary genders below his status. Henry was kind, generous, approachable, and above all, sweeter than honey.

Henry always believed in the personal touch, making contact with other employees no matter their secondary gender, the Alpha never cared for that. Henry believed in respecting everyone equally. In all fair sense, Henry was way ahead of his time. Bypassing prejudice Alphas who treated Omegas and Betas like they were filth, sex toys, and slaves.

Times have changed; Omegas and Betas were on the rise of earning their respect from Alphas and being given the chance to do whatever they wanted without judgment. But although times have progressed; Omegas and Betas were susceptible to being seen as the vulnerable class. Betas were considered intolerant due to their inability of producing litters of pups.

Omegas will forever be seen as precious sex objects; their bodies useful for sex, breeding, producing as many pups as possible, and most importantly, servicing Alphas and their carnal urges. Betas and Omegas deserved more than bias perspectives tainting their secondary gender but, in a society, ruled by Alphas, that dream seemed like a long shot.

Due to such undermining views, Omegas and Betas differed when it came to gaining certain job positions. Betas usually had more of an opportunity to work due to their higher rank. Omegas, on the other hand, had various job offers in the sex industry. Other than jobs involving the use of an Omega’s body for sexual pleasure, unimportant job positions were offered to them.

Jobs equivalent to the duties of a maid were an Omega’s second chance at avoiding becoming a prostitute. These positions included becoming a secretary, cleaning, assistant, delivery boy/girl, attending phone calls, and other positions that were easy enough to learn in one day. Such positions were considered offensive to Henry Winchester.

The Winchester Company had five divisions: Marketing, Finance, Operation Management, Human Resource, and IT. Under Henry’s ruling, there were hundreds of Omegas occupying every department. A wonderful triumph in Henry’s book. While the Alpha was president, his second in command was his son, John Winchester.

If you will, John was the co-president of the company. The Alpha’s position allowed him to have greater power over every employee in the company but not enough power to overthrow the president of the company. It was tradition, whenever a Winchester bared an Alpha son, by the age of 15, that small boy would be submitted to the commands of their father to learn about their family business.

The Alpha child was prepped from a young age to one day become an adult with enough knowledge to run The Winchester Company. Once they had children, the cycle would repeat itself again. If a Winchester bared a daughter; the female pup would be forbidden to enter The Winchester Company. The Winchester Company has always been and will be managed by an Alpha male, never a female.

Daughters baring the Winchester name were pressured to become downy housewives with their virginity in tact until they were mated off to a filthy rich Alpha. Although female Omegas have earned the option of going to school, earning a degree, and getting a job. The chances of becoming someone important and being seen as a role model for other Omegas who wanted more in life, always ended up in an unfair deal.

Female Omegas who wanted a lifelong career were extorted by Alphas, female Omegas were forced to submit their body and dignity in order to reach paradise. There were hardly any female Omegas who had a reputable job without giving up a piece of themselves for it. Even though times were progressing, certain viewpoints and preconceptions pulsed brightly for Omegas, making their life hell.

But in The Winchester Company, Henry fought for equal rights. A certain flaw that made every Omega and Beta fall in love with him. Sadly, Henry’s open-minded perspective didn’t reach his son, John Winchester. John — with great pleasure — didn’t take after his father. From a young age, John’s views on Omegas were clouded, toyed with, and manipulated by societal opinions.

John followed the family tradition; the Alpha married a wealthy Omega by the name of Mary Campbell and unexpectedly, fell madly in love with her. John and now Mary Winchester, bared two Alpha sons, Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean was the eldest while Sam was the youngest. When the two Alpha boys reached the age of 15, John introduced them to the company and prompted the boys to go to college, earn their degree in business and become co-presidents of The Winchester Company.

While Sam and Dean were off to college, Mary Winchester became sick and eventually died. Mary was the main reason why John kept his opinions of Omegas at bay but when she died, the loss of his mate affected the Alpha negatively. John began to drink a lot and his quiet yet smart demeanor transformed into something awful.

John’s hate for Omegas increased by the second; Henry tried to comfort his son by reminding the Alpha that death of Mary was not the fault of every Omega in the company. John exploded with rage; attacking his father and hatefully shouting that the family doctor — an Omega — didn’t do enough to save his wife.

Because their doctor was an Omega, John was convinced that her incomplete knowledge and useless degree was a waste. Mary was dead and there was no way to bring her back. Since then, John became unbearable when it came to respecting Omegas. So, when John’s father died, the image of Henry Winchester was torn to bits by his son.

When John Winchester became president of The Winchester Company, everything changed. Omegas in every department were redirected to tech support, secretaries, assistants, cleaning, and jobs only meant for the _help_. Alphas and Betas were placed in higher positions, earning higher wages and reigning over the company, leaving Omegas with no voice in the matter.

The grand majority of employees at the The Winchester Company were Omegas and they all despised John Winchester. Every Omega in The Winchester Company mourned the death of Henry Winchester, missing the sweet Alpha and fearing the following changes made by John Winchester. Once John became president, Sam and Dean were promoted to their father’s prior job title.

Sam and Dean were co-presidents, sharing equal power amongst each other. Having multiple co-presidents wasn’t rare, in fact, it assured the Winchester legacy. When and if, John Winchester dies, the presidency will be left to Sam and Dean Winchester. Both would run the company equally; Sam would handle the finances related to the company.

While Dean handled marketing/operation management; mostly dealing with public relations and being the face of company, meeting with potential buyers, striking new deals with various companies, and promoting The Winchester Company. But for now, Dean and Sam would take after their father’s job, learning and becoming familiar with their future roles as presidents.

The changes made specifically to the Omega workers in the company were welcomed by two different reactions. Like father like son, Dean was the spitting image of John Winchester, taking after his father’s thoughts, beliefs, and twisting them into his own. Dean shared the common view of Omegas being the lower class of their secondary gender but never disrespecting them.

Of course, Dean enjoyed having sex with multiple Omegas every day; the Alpha was a flirt, attractive, seductive, and a playboy. You couldn’t blame him if the change in the company meant nothing to him, Omegas had jobs and that was the point, the Alpha believed that everyone should be grateful for the income they earned and the nonsense of lowering every Omega’s pay grade and position was unimportant.

Dean was quite pleased with John’s change in the company because now, Omegas had no other option but to obey every command given by the Winchesters. Sam, on the other hand, took after his grandfather, Henry Winchester. The Alpha believed in his grandfather’s point of view; adopting the personal touch, respecting Omegas, and offering Omegas the chance to work in any job position without judgment.

Sam hated the changes made in the company, it was disrespectful to all the Omegas who worked hard to reach the position they were in only to be reduced down to their prior stereotypes of being maids and cleaning up after an Alpha’s mess. Sam brought up his opinions to his father and like always, they had a heated argument and nothing was resolved.

So, Sam had big changes in his mind when he became president, restoring The Winchester Company to its former glory when Henry Winchester was president. There were different perspectives concerning the Winchester family; John was hated by Omega employees but adored by Alpha and Beta employees, Dean was respected by his employees but many were — mostly Omegas — in love with him, and Sam was loved by all Omegas in the company except for Alphas and Betas who criticized the unnecessary softness the Alpha had towards the lower class.

But aside from that, The Winchester Company has been thriving by the year, sales were going up and expansion of their company resembled that of deadly virus infecting every country, but in a good way. There was only one concern in John’s mind and that was figuring out why his handsome, intelligent, and _single_ Alpha boys were not mated already.

At Sam and Dean’s age, they should have been mated and having litters of pups, assuring the future positions of their little Alphas who would come in command one day.

Of course, when John asked his sons why they weren’t mated already, he received two different answers. Sam claimed that _he wanted to find the right Omega and he was willing to wait for them_. Dean simply answered _I don’t want to be tied down… I’m a free spirit_. So, the hope of his sons providing large litters of grandchildren was slim but not impossible.

At some point, John stopped caring whether his boys found a mate or not. Besides, there were more important things at hand. Today there was a meeting being held in John’s office; Mr Benny Lafitte (head of the marketing department), Mr Bobby Singer (head of the finance department), Mr Crowley (head of the operation management department), Mr Gabriel Novak (head of the human resource department), and lastly, Mr Kevin Tran (head of the IT department) were present.

With John sitting at the head of the table; Sam on his left, Dean at his right, the meeting began. “Welcome everyone. I’m sorry for springing this unplanned meeting, I promise this won’t happen again. You all know how much I despise uncoordinated events that can potentially ruin our work schedule for the day.”

John stood up, fixing his tie. “Now, there’s no doubt that my company is thriving. I believe changing my father’s way of running things was for the best. The whole nonsense of believing in the personal touch is overrated. My beliefs are simple: set everything in order and forcefully designate those to their _true_ work positions. We needed a true Alpha as president not a softie. Sorry pops.”

All the Alphas in the meeting chuckled obnoxiously at John’s words. Sam didn’t.

John continued speaking, “Other than my ego being stroked by my most trusted colleagues, we’ve had certain complaints from neighboring companies who visit and do business with us. Many find it offensive that we lack in workers who run the elevators. Pushing a button themselves is tiring and exhausting, and it demonstrates to other powerful companies, especially competing ones, that we don’t have enough money to hire someone who can perform that task for them.”

John presented a folder, opening it and rustling through the papers. “I’ve talked with Mr Novak and we both agreed that incorporating a new job position in this company is more than welcome. If we need elevator workers to maintain the reputation of this company, then we will be more than welcome to increase the addition of new jobs.”

Sam cleared his throat, not believing what he was hearing. “So, what you’re saying is that we need to hire elevator workers to push a button because other Alphas can’t do it themselves?”

“Oh, come on, Sammy.” Dean snorted. “What’s wrong with that?”

Sam looked at every Alpha in the meeting, feeling a menacing growl escaping his throat, disgust was etched into Sam’s face. “It’s an unnecessary job, people can push buttons themselves. Just move your damn finger and you’re done. We shouldn’t submit workers and by workers, I mean Omegas, to do something that everyone can do. What year is this? The 1960’s?”

John sighed in irritation, a snarl escaping his lips. “We’re providing a job, a well-paid job, isn’t that enough? Besides, we must maintain our reputation with a high level of respect to other companies who have inspired us to adapt into new ways of running our own company.”

“New ways.” Sam spat, leaning back into his chair and laughing at his father. “These are old ways, dad. And am I the only one whose offended at the thought of offering this job solely to Omegas? They don’t deserve to be humiliated this way.”

“Sam, son. You must understand that Alphas cannot do this job. We are more important than Omegas and we will not lose our honor to be seen as an elevator boy. Which is why, Mr Novak and I agreed that we must have a trial run, to see if having elevator workers are our style. If it suits us, we’ll begin the process of hiring Omegas within the following week.”

Sam stood up, enraged at having his opinion revoked by his father… again. “But dad!”

“Shut up, Sam! Sit down and do not interrupt me again!”

Sam looked into his father’s eyes, deep breaths were making the Alpha’s chest rise up and down, Sam wanted to fight his father on this topic but as usual, the Alpha resigned his position and took a seat in his chair.

Dean rolled his eyes, letting out an exaggerated sigh and taking reign of the situation. “So, aside from Sid and Nancy fighting like three-year-old girls. Do we all agree with this new decision?”

Every Alpha nodded.

John smiled triumphantly, smirking at Sam and enjoying the sight of his son fuming in his seat. “Excellent. Now the question is, who’s our first candidate?”

Gabriel cleared his throat, lazily lifting his hand and capturing John’s attention. “Mr. Winchester, I think I have the perfect candidate.”

John prompted Gabriel to continue.

Gabriel stood up from his seat. “Our perfect candidate is my younger Omega brother. He’s had his fair share in education at college and has enough grace to make this job look like sex. I can bring him in today and you can interview him, if that’s alright with you, Mr. Winchester.”

John looked down at his sons, a thought coming to his mind. “Call him. And as for the interview process, I’ll let me sons handle that part. Your brother has one hour to get here before I change my mind.”

Gabriel smiled widely, pleased with himself at already securing this position for his little brother. “I’m on it, boss.”

*-*

Inside a small apartment, two Omegas occupied a bed together. The sheets were tangled beneath them while they slept soundly together. Mind you, not in the sexual way. Castiel and Garth have been renting an apartment for almost four years together. Castiel and Garth were best of friends, meeting each other during college and surviving the era of misogyny against Omegas ever since.

Both Omegas fought together in avoiding job positions that involved scraping their knees against the floor and becoming a vessel for Alphas to deposit their semen in. Thanks to Castiel’s older brother —Gabriel — the two Omegas managed to pay their rent with the monthly deposit made by Gabriel to Castiel’s bank account.

But acquiring job positions that involved zero actions dealing with sex, was a struggle for Castiel and Garth. The two Omegas were smart but intelligence never secured their chances in getting the rightful job positions that they deserved. Usually whenever they tried applying for a job, they were easily dismissed without a job interview or they were offered to work in a job position with lower pay.

In short.

Life sucked balls.

Today was a Wednesday, usually Castiel and Garth slept in during Wednesday’s. Or at least they did when Castiel’s phone became to buzz against the wooden nightstand accompanied by the loudest ringtone on earth, a sound that pierced through their ears. 

Garth groaned at the sound, covering his ears with the pillow and nudging Castiel awake with his leg. “ _Cas!_ Your phone is ringing. Answer it, please!”

Castiel tried to move but with the weight of Garth’s legs on top of his abdomens, the Omega whined and covered his face with the pillow, mumbling against the squishy cushion. “My phone is on your side. You answer it.”

“ _Oh my god! Cas!_ You are so lazy!”

Garth smacked Castiel with the pillow, blindly reaching for the Omega’s phone and answering the call with his eyes closed. “If you’re not the sexiest Alpha booty calling Castiel at — “

Garth opened his eyes, the sight around him was blurry but once his eyes adjusted to their poorly lit room, he read the time. “11 am then I suggest you hang up.”

Gabriel chuckled on the other side. “ _Well, I am the hottest Alpha in the world and technically I wanted to booty call you, gorgeous_.”

Garth lifted himself from the bed, resting his elbow on the edge of the mattress and looking at the caller ID. “Gabriel?”

“ _No. It’s the Queen of Sheba. Of course, its Gabriel!_ ”

Garth snorted. “Oh, man. I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell it was you over the nauseatingly high-pitched voice screeching through the phone. For a second, I thought you were a dying cat.”

“ _Garthie boo. As much as I love engaging in foreplay with you in the morning which leads to hot angry sex. I’m actually not calling to hear your lovely voice, I need to speak with my little bro, pronto!_ ”

“Oh Gabriel! You know how to make a boy blush but suck it.”

Garth threw the phone at Castiel’s face. “Rise and shine buttercup! It’s your _annoying horny idiotic_ brother!”

Castiel’s sleepy blue eyes blinked open, the Omega grabbed his pillow and smacked Garth’s ass with it for announcing _too_ loudly who was calling him. “Hello?”

“ _Cassie bun! How’s my cutest little bro doing?_ ”

Castiel rubbed at his eyes, sitting against the headboard and yawning adorably. “Why are you calling me this early in the morning?”

Gabriel scoffed; his voice tainted with offense. “ _Gosh, nice to talk to you too. And to correct you, its 11am. AM. Its way past morning, sunshine. But enough of that. Cas, I got good news, I have a job for you.”_

Castiel pushed himself away from the headboard, smacking Garth’s bottom again. “A _job?!_ For me?!”

Garth sat up straight, his eyes wide open as he grabbed the phone and put Gabriel on speaker phone. “You have a job for Cas?! Are you serous?!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “ _Am I on speaker phone? Tell that roomie of yours that if he wants to hear my voice, he can stop by my place and I’ll talk dirty to him_.”

Castiel huffed in annoyance. “Gabriel! What job?!”

“ _There’s a new position being opened at the company. But Cassie bear, I gotta warn you, it’s a meager job. You’ll basically be the elevator boy but everything is legit here. I will personally assure your safety and beat the shit out of any Alpha who wants to harm or subdue you. You’ll earn good money and for the time being, you’ll put that bubble butt of yours to work. What do you say, Castiel?_ ”

Garth and Castiel were already bubbling with happiness, it has been months since they’ve applied and _actually_ got a job. Anything that didn’t involve working in the sex industry seemed golden to them.

Castiel nodded with excitement. “Yes, yes! I’ll take the job.”

Gabriel would never admit it but the Alpha gave a genuine smile, anything to help out his little brother always made him happy. “ _Okay, sugar bunch. You have an hour to get here before they give the job to someone else. Hurry up and I’ll meet you here._ ”

Castiel looked at the clock, the Omega knew that The Winchester Company was about thirty minutes away from their apartment.

_Shit_.

Castiel jumped off the bed, rummaging through his closet. “Okay Gabriel! I’ll be there. And thank you! Thank you so much! I owe you one.”

“ _Thank me when you get the job, Cas. And hurry up! The clock is ticking. And please dress up like the snack you are and knock my bosses onto their asses. See ya soon, baby bro! And goodbye to you, Garthie boo. Can daddy get a goodbye kiss?_ ”

Garth scoffed, picking up the phone. “In your dreams, lover boy.”

Garth ended the call, facing Castiel with pure excitement. “Dude, what are you doing? Just get dressed!”

Castiel had a pile of clothes on the floor. “What do I wear that’s presentable?”

Garth got off the bed, looking down at the pile of clothes and facing Castiel with a worried look. “Oh boy.”

*-*

Sam and Dean decided to conduct the interview process in their father’s office, it was closer and more doable then the two Alphas arguing whether they should hold the interview with the Omega in Sam or Dean’s office. The two Alphas were occupying the large round table which held all the head bosses of every department in this building just a few minutes ago.

Sam was sitting on one end of the table while Dean sat on the other side. Sam was looking out the window, his eyes scattering over the various buildings surrounding them with his feet resting on the table. Sam was barely hearing the words leaving Dean’s mouth, his older brother’s voice going over his head.

“She’s an Alpha magnet, Sammy. Her ass, that thing bounces with every step she takes and her tits. Let’s just say I’m willing to go into town with them. Just _fuck,_ Sammy! And she works down at IT and she wears glasses, man. Do you have any idea how many porn videos are based on nerdy Omegas submitting to their bosses? And the Alpha boss banging her brains out?”

At the mention of porn, Sammy turned to face his older brother with disbelief and pure amazement at how stupid Dean was. “What? Are you seriously talking about porn and banging an Omega worker?”

“Yeah.”

“So, the fact that dad gave the green light to create a new job for some poor Omega which by the way, that job ranks in the lowest level of this company, means nothing to you.”

Dean snorted, unbuttoning his suit jacket and rolling his eyes at his younger brother. “Sammy. Keep talking like that and dad’s gonna beat the hell out of you.”

“What do you guys have against Omegas?!”

“Nothing!”

Dean leaned forward, rubbing at his temples. “Sammy, this is the world we live in, okay? Yeah, it sucks for Omegas but what can we do. Dad’s running this show, not us. If he wants Omegas working here at a low pay grade and at a lower rank than Alphas and Betas. Then who are we to contradict him? He’s our dad but also our boss. Come on Sammy, being a softie won’t change anything.”

Sam dropped his feet from the desk, snarling loudly and slamming his hands against the table. “This has nothing to do with me being soft. I just want to be fair.”

“And what’s not fair about giving Omegas a job that’s gonna be easy peasy for them. Push a button and you’re good. No education required. And plus, if we got hottie Omegas running the elevators, best believe I’m gonna bang all of them.”

Sam stood up with a clouded rage, his blood was boiling at the ignorance of every Alpha in this company, heady pheromones were intoxicating John’s office and the Alpha was about to argue with his older brother when John’s receptionist, Charlie Bradbury, knocked on the door.

Sam willed himself to calm down, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking deep breaths. “Yes, come in.”

Charlie entered the office, her nose scrunching up in discomfort at the acidic pheromones floating through the air. “It’s Mr Novak, his brother is here for the interview. Do I let him in?”

Dean stood up, walking towards Sammy and leaning against the table. “Yes, please.”

Charlie nodded and left the office.

A few seconds later, Gabriel entered the office with a sneaky smile on his face. “Sam. Dean. My brother is here for the interview. I just wanted to tell you beforehand, thank you for giving my little brother a chance. I’m sure he’s gonna sweep you both off your feet.”

Dean smiled, patting Gabriel’s shoulder. “He better. Go on and bring him in.”

Gabriel nodded, heading towards the door and softly whispering to someone before introducing his younger brother. “Sam and Dean Winchester, I present my youngest brother, Castiel Novak.”

Standing up straight and fixing their ties, Dean and Sam were ready to get this interview over with when the most beautiful creature entered their dad’s office.

_Fuck_.

The Omega was beyond beautiful, words could never express the Omega’s euphoric beauty. It was like being in the presence of an angel, a holy relic that deserved more than the bare existence of this crappy universe.

_No_.

The stunning beauty standing before them deserved the limitless range of the stars in the sky, the glimmering galaxies that pulsed with soft colors, the sun that shined with golden rays, and the moon that sparkled with ivory beams. This Omega was too perfect for this world; perfection at its finest. Flaws were impossible to detect on this divine creature but the perfume of innocence drove Sam and Dean to unrefined madness.

Already, the Omega’s scent was decorated with unclaimed virtue, a sight so beautiful that both Alphas _craved_ to covet Castiel like he was the holy grail, hiding him away from those who didn’t deserve to lay their eyes upon the Omega. The two Alphas inhaled deeply, greedily drinking down the Omega’s essence, instantly feeling their pupils dilating with lustful eagerness.

Sam and Dean growled ravenously when Castiel’s mouth watering scent crawled past their nostrils.

Sam could feel the love potion of Castiel’s scent pulling him in: the Alpha smelt crystallized particles of salt roaming through the ocean, gentle waves lapping against one another, the bubbly formations of water droplets that clung onto human flesh, and the breezy aroma of a blue/green lagoon that shimmered underneath the sun.

Castiel was the ocean and Sam would give anything to drown himself in between the Omega’s legs, lapping away at the source of the scent which only became stronger with Castiel’s arousal.

The younger Alpha flared his nostrils; hints of moistened coconut flakes melted onto his tongue, the sweetness dripping down into his throat while a bouquet of ripe mandarines flooded his mouth with ecstasy. Sam could almost taste the cascade of golden fruit dripping from his mouth onto his chin. The scent of nature made Sam’s head spin in circles; the privilege of consuming that scent made the Alpha’s cock harden with primal urge.

Castiel was Sam’s little island of paradise, a place where the Alpha wanted to stay forevermore and consume every bit of the Omega until Castiel couldn’t think of anything else except for Sam. A place where the Omega was the water and Sam was the sand, a relationship that could never be broken for the ocean couldn’t survive without its sandy banks.

_Fuck_.

Dean, on the other hand, was deliciously poisoned by the scent of flowery gardens that can only be touched and scented by him. The older Alpha growled in raw desire as the scent of magnolia flowers bewitched his senses; the ripe and blooming flowers painted in downy colors such as white and light pink were screaming of innocence.

The humming of furry bees landing on purple lilacs was the sweetest sound vibrating through Dean’s chest; the dense velvety petals that encompassed a raging red rose was soft against the Alpha’s mouth, Dean could almost taste the fragrance of recently bloomed roses that were desperately searching the touch of their true mate. 

The strong yet sweet scent of flowers belonging to Castiel caused Dean to become a salacious beast with the need to bury himself inside the Omega. Dean wanted to feel Castiel’s delicacy and fragility but like the thorns on a rose, Dean wanted to feel the scratches and bruises of love that the Omega would give him in return.

While Dean‘s cock would move in and out of Castiel, he wanted to feel the thorns of desire against his skin. The Alpha wanted to enjoy the sight of the Omega marking him as his Alpha. After all, Castiel was Dean’s grassy little garden of heaven, a place where the Alpha wanted to stay with the Omega and worship him like the angel he was. 

_Fuck_.

And Castiel’s beauty was purely breathtaking.

The Omega was gifted with pitch black strands of ebony hair, they shined like the feathers belonging to a raven. The stark contrast of Castiel’s wickedly black hair with his shimmering pallid skin made the Omega mysterious, dangerous, alluring, and bewitching. The need to feel Castiel’s hair was making Sam and Dean’s fingers twitch with primitive longing.

The sounds the Omega would make, the way Castiel would beg for _more,_ more of them; the way the Omega would squirm and plead for Sam and Dean to keep touching him. Just the thought of Castiel purring against them, nuzzling against their skin and the Omega submitting to them was stroking their inner Alpha’s ego.

Then the Omega’s eyes.

_Fuck_.

A forbidden treasure that must have been locked away in Pandora’s box; they sparkled in rays of sapphire hues that easily entranced both Alphas. It was taking every inch of Sam and Dean’s body to not claim Castiel here and now. They wanted to wrap their burly arms around the Omega, stare into his ocean blue eyes and mark Castiel’s mouth with rough needy kisses.

And the Omega’s lips were Aphrodite’s most stunning creation, _Jesus,_ they looked soft, _oh so soft_. The need to taste, to suck, to bite, to claim those lips was the only thing worth living for. The sensual passion to intertwining their lips with Castiel’s chapped and fuller ones, was becoming an uncontrollable desire that Sam and Dean were violently fighting against.

The predatory desire to moisten the Omega’s lips with Sam and Dean’s tongue was creating a vivid picture of how gorgeous Castiel would look with love bitten lips, red and swollen for everyone to see how fully claimed the Omega was.

And of course, the Alphas couldn’t ignore the beauty of the Omega’s gorgeous skin: pale, snowy, unblemished, unmarked, untouched, and pure. The sight of soft skin begging to be marked by Sam and Dean’s teeth were causing both Alphas to experience the slight pain of their canines sharpening to penetrate Castiel’s scent gland, ravenous to tear apart the tender flesh and taste the Omega’s blood.

How pretty would Castiel look with love bites scattered all over his throat and collarbones?

The sight alone would make Sam and Dean go into a painful rut. And the Omega’s body was perfect; slim torso, curvaceous hips, long lean legs, and a plump ass that needed to be covered with bite marks. The thought of Castiel naked, tender, open, wet, and ready for Sam and Dean’s cock was making both Alphas snarl with carnivorous hunger. 

Sam and Dean felt their cocks thickening by the minute, their colossal hands were forming into fists, and three words were playing in a loop inside their heads.

_Mate. Breed. Claim._

Without even expecting it, they both growled out at the same time. “ _Mine._ ”

Sam and Dean faced one another.

_Shit._

They were fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. 
> 
> Toodles :)


End file.
